1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a thermostat housing assembly for mounting on an engine to control coolant flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in automotive engine coolant systems to facilitate the venting of gases from the coolant passageway to the radiator to eliminate air pockets. Such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,313,522 to Cressy, U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,524 to Puster, U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,835 to Branson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,729 to Sliger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,988 to Imagaki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,965 to Morris and U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,991 to Sliger and U.K. patent 1,401,396.
These prior art systems employ numerous components and/or relatively complex assembly procedures. It is, therefore, an object of the subject invention to provide a simplified vent valve in a thermostat housing that provides the requisite reliability yet is easily and simply fabricated.
The invention provides a thermostat housing and a method of fabricating same of plastic material having a flange for mounting the housing on a support structure and a tubular spout extending from the flange and defining a passageway extending from an opening in the spout to an opening in the flange for fluid to flow therethough. The flange presents a mounting face for engaging the support structure and an outer seal groove therein and an outer seal disposed in the outer seal groove for sealing the flange to the support structure. A vent passage extends between the passageway and the mounting face inside the outer seal. A check valve is inserted into the vent passage and a cap having a vent hole therethrough is inserted into the vent passage for retaining the check valve in the vent passage. The invention is characterized by the plastic material of the housing being deformed into engagement with the cap for retaining the cap in the vent passage.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides a vent valve in a thermostat housing which is simple and reliable, yet fabricated in a very efficient method.